Level 606
| moves = | target = | blockers = None | candies = | spaces = 39 | previous = 605 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 607 | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 606 is the first level of Cereal Sea and the two hundred sixty-sixth jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 1 single jelly square and score at least 20,000 points in 20 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish to eat candies and score you additional points. Difficulty *The candy frog can eat special candies created with him. *There is only one regular jelly and four colours. *The player may need a good Sugar Crush to reach the target score (this point is only applicable on Facebook due to the nerfed jelly fish. On mobile devices, the player is guaranteed to reach the target score). Stars Strategy There are many different ways to win this level. Here is some ways: # Make matches around the frog until it consume enough candies and go on "Frogtastic mode"; Click the frog, aim at the jelly and then he will jump and land on the jelly, destroying it # If the frog is not used, try to make a Colour bomb and then hit the color of the candy on the jelly. # If a match is available on the jelly, just match it, and it is a one move win (this is not possible on mobile devices as the starting board will always be the same). # Use the booster wheel to your advantage and land it on 1 lollipop hammer on the jelly (you will win in no moves) Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' *Four colours make it easy to create special candies (not too useful due to the board layout). *The jelly is worth 1,000 points (1 single jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 1,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 49,000 points. *The candy frog requires three moves to be completely charged, reducing the number of moves available for sugar crush. *Using the frog to clear the jelly does not earn any points due to clearing of jelly. Hence, the only way to use the candy frog and still earn three stars is to aim at the squares around the jelly. *On Facebook, the player is at the mercy of the jelly fish hitting the candies of the matching colours even if the jelly is cleared in one move. *The three star target score can be high or low depending on how many jelly fish clearing candies of matching colours (this point is only applicable on Facebook). On mobile devices, the player is guaranteed to earn three stars if the correct strategy is used. **Most runs of passing the level on Facebook will end up with 35,000 - 55,000 points. Some runs may end up with scores less than the one star target score. **Most runs of passing the level on mobile devices will end up with at least 50,000 points. Trivia *With only a single regular jelly needed to be cleared, this level has the least number of jelly pieces to be cleared (level 172 has a single jelly. However, that jelly is a double jelly). *This level most probably is intended as a tutorial level for how to use the candy frog. **Speaking of tutorials, this is the first dedicated tutorial since level 5. ***This is one of the few tutorials which will always be available on mobile devices. There other tutorials are levels 1 and 2. Walkthrough Gallery Level 606 (Mobile).png|Mobile version. Screenshot_2014-07-15-09-42-20.png|Tutorial part 1 Screenshot_2014-07-15-09-42-40.png|Tutorial part 2 Screenshot_2014-07-15-09-43-31.png|Tutorial part 3 Screenshot_2014-07-15-09-44-08.png|Tutorial part 4 Category:Cereal Sea levels Category:Jelly levels Category:4-colour levels Category:Levels with regular jelly Category:Levels with 10-30 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:Levels with candy frogs Category:Levels with new things Category:Very easy levels Category:Episode openers Category:Hard levels to earn three stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars